


Chance

by Alberta_Sunrise



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: Working as an ER doctor, you don’t get much of a chance to meet new men and you’d never imagined that you’d meet your soulmate at work.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Comments: 68
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

It had been surprisingly quiet in the ER for a Friday night. A few drunks who’d broken bones, cut themselves or had gotten into fights but nothing out of the ordinary. You relished the chance to catch up with a few tasks that you’d not had a chance to get to. You were leant against the nurse's station whilst finishing off the last of your paperwork, Sophie, one of the nurses, chatting your ear off about her new girlfriend.

‘Sounds like the two of you are getting serious Soph.’ You say sweetly as you smile at her.

‘I hope so.’ She responds as she disinfects her hands ‘She’s just so genuine you know. So hard to find that these days.’

‘Amen.’ You reply, motioning to her with your pen as you read some information from the file in front of you.

‘You still seeing that fireman?’

‘Nah.’ You reply, shaking your head ‘He was handsome, well built and desirable.’

‘So? What was the problem?’

‘He knew it.’

‘Oh.’ Sophie replies, her mouth forming a large ‘O’ as she rolled her eyes and smirked at you ‘Well you never know... Mr Perfect might walk through those doors tonight.’

‘I somehow doubt that.’ You reply, chuckling as she shrugs at you.

‘CAN SOMEBODY HELP US?’ Came a voice, the desperation making your blood run cold.

Two men practically stumbled inside, both holding up another man between them whose head hung limply against his chest. One of the men had a bloody hand putting pressure on the wounded man's abdomen, shirt saturated in the blood that slipped between his long fingers. You wasted no time dashing to their side as they laid the man down on the gurney two nurses had brought over, taking in your patient's pale complexion and rapid breathing.

‘What the hell happened?’ You ask as you watch Sophie take over putting pressure on his gushing wound.

‘He tried to break up this fight outside of the bar we were at. This guy was kicking the shit out of two college guys but Fish managed to yank him off. Fucker had a knife.’ Replied the younger man, openly letting his tears fall 'Stabbed him and ran off, leaving Fish to bleed out on the ground.'

‘Fish... is that his name?’ You ask as he’s pushed into an examination room, you need to get him stabilised and fast.

‘No its Francisco Morales.’ Replies the other man, his voice a little steadier.

‘Okay... Francisco, can you open your eyes for me?’ The man doesn’t respond, his breathing getting weaker and weaker by the second ‘Francisco?’

The other nurse had managed to cut away his clothes and hook him up to a heart monitor whilst you made quick work of packing his wound.

‘We need to get him into surgery stat... Can you page Dr White and let him know.’ You look at Sophie as you fire off the order, your hands still working on the man in front of you.

Alarms started to blare and everyone's blood went cold.

‘What’s going on?’ Asks the younger man, his tone desperate.

‘He’s crashing!’ You shout ‘Jake, get them out of here!!’

‘Fish??’ The younger guy sobs ‘No get off of me! Come on Fish, don’t do this.’ He screams as he fights against Jake.

‘Come on Benny, let them work.’ Says the older guy, pulling the sobbing man into his arms and guiding him out.

With them gone. You got to work.

~

Three hours of surgery and two blood transfusions later, Francisco Morales was stable. His two friends were still sat there waiting when you emerged, the one you’d learned was called Benny was no longer sobbing but his eyes were red and puffy.

‘How is he doc?’ Asked the older man as he notices your approach.

‘Stable.’ You reply, giving them a small reassuring smile ‘The knife did some damage but nothing that couldn’t be rectified. He lost a great deal of blood though. He’s had two transfusions but I’m confident that he’s going to make a full recovery.’

‘When can we see him?’ Asks Benny, blue saucers looking up at you hopefully.

‘He’s in recovery.’ You reply ‘I will get someone to fetch you once he’s been moved.’

‘Thanks, Doc.’ Replies the older man, giving you a nod in thanks.

~

Awareness came back to Frankie in waves. Voices, muffled and sensations, someone holding his hand, pain, numbness. He clung to it all as he tried to surface. He could feel someone squeezing his hand as a voice asked ‘Are you with us?’. Who is us? Where was he? What is that annoying beeping sound? He cracked his eyes open, blinking a few times to clear his vision and reveal a worried Benny looking down at him.

‘Doc I think he’s taking up.’

Who’s doc?

‘Francisco, can you hear me?’ Ask’s an unfamiliar voice, their face replacing Benny’s ‘Squeeze my hand if you can.’

He squeezes it, inwardly cursing himself for not being able to do more. He wants to speak but found he couldn’t, everything was exhausting and already he felt himself drifting again.

‘That’s great.’ Says the voice, giving you a smile ‘You’re in the hospital. You were stabbed but your two friends here brought you in.’

He starts to panic as the memories of that night start to come back, it was only meant to be a few drinks with the boys, a night off from single father duties. His daughter... Where was his daughter? The monitor at his side started to beep faster as the panic set in.

‘Hey hey calm down Fish you’re okay.’ Say’s Benny, his face slipping into view again.

‘Fia?’ He manages to croak out, eyes widening.

‘Sophia’s fine, Will’s with her brother.’ He replies ‘You just rest brother.’

With that, the panic subsides and the exhaustion returns, his eyes slipping closed as he lets unconsciousness swallow him up again.

~

‘Who’s Sophia.’ You ask feeling a little pang of jealously lick at you.

You’d taken it upon yourself to be at this man’s side, something about him drawing you in like a moth to a flame. You’d learned from his friends that he had been a pilot in the army. That they had all served together and had become like family. You had also learned that the two men that had brought him in were in fact brothers. Will and Ben Miller. Ben was clearly very close to Francisco, barely leaving his side except to eat and shower. The moments you had gotten alone with him had given you a chance to study your patient. He was handsome in a rugged sort of way. His hair as a mess of curls that you couldn’t help but imagine running your fingers through. He had an aquiline nose that suited his face perfectly and soft lips that looked like they were almost in a permanent pout.

‘She’s his daughter.’ Replies Ben, bringing you back to the present.

‘Oh... How old?’ You ask, that jealousy still not subsiding _baby means wife... or a least girlfriend_ you think to yourself.

‘6 months.’ He replies, glancing down at his friend ‘Was his first night out in months. The mom walked out more or less straight after she was born. Been hell for him. I was the one that convinced him to get a sitter and come out. If I hadn’t he-‘

‘Hey, don’t you start blaming yourself for this!’ You say sternly, placing a comforting hand on Benny’s arm ‘The blame belongs to the man that stabbed him. Not you.’

‘He’s gonna like you.’ Says Benny, suddenly changing the subject.

‘What do you mean?’

‘You’ll see.’ He replies, smirking at you knowingly.

~

‘You gave us all quite a scare Francisco.’ You say sweetly as you check on his medications.

‘Frankie.’

‘Pardon?’

‘Call me Frankie.’ He replies, his voice stronger than before.

‘Not Fish?’

‘Anything but that.’ He replies with a chuckle, wincing at the pain that brings him.

‘Well Frankie, I reckon you’ll be okay to leave tomorrow.’ You say as you scribble a few notes down on his chart ‘Have you got anyone that can stay with you? You’re going to be off your feet for a while.’

‘Benny and Will have offered to stay and help with the baby.’

‘That’s great.’ You reply ‘You have some good friends there.’

‘The best.’ He replies, his smile making your stomach do flips as you stare longingly at him.

‘Right well I’ll be back in a while to check up on you.’ You start, coughing to cover your embarrassment ‘No heavy lifting.’

‘You got it doc.’ He replies with a salute, watching as you walk away.

He was gone early, Ben and Will picking him up promptly and taking extensive notes on what Frankie’s care needed to be. You walked up to him as he sat in his wheelchair, waiting for Will to bring the car around, stopping just beside him and giving both him and Benny a smile.

‘Well take care of yourselves.’ You start, smirking at them both ‘No more bar fights. Doctors orders.’

‘No arguments there.’ Replies Frankie, looking at Ben and asking him to leave with his eyes.

‘So thanks... for you know... saving my life.’

‘Just doing my job.’ You reply with a shrug and a warm smile.

‘Yeah, but from what the boys tell me, you have taken extra good care of me.’

You blush, eyes flitting to the two brothers who are now leant against the idling car.

‘So now I’m not your patient. Fancy a drink some time?’ He asks, drawing your attention back to him ‘Different bar obviously.’

‘Yes.’ You don’t even hesitate ‘Shall I give you my number or?-‘

‘That would be useful yeah.’ He replies with a smirk, handing you his phone ‘I’ll text you.’ He finishes as you hand it back.

‘I look forward to it.’ You reply, smiling as Benny pushes Frankie to the car.

~

Your phone buzzing on the coffee table pulled you out of your daze. Looking down you see a notification from Whatsapp, a number you don’t have saved has sent you a message. Picking up your cell, you unlock it and open the message, a grin spreading from ear to ear as you read it. 

** Hey is Frankie (Fish)... Thanks again for taking care of me x **

**_ Hi Frankie. How are you feeling? Resting up I hope x You reply.  _ **

A second later a photo pops up of blanket-covered legs and a tv. 

** Indeed I am x **

**_ Are you watching Rust Valley Restores? x _ ** You ask, recognising the dreadlocked Canadian on the screen. 

** I am... You watched it? x  **

**_ Hell yeah!! I love that show! My grandad restored old cars for s hobby and my dads Canadian. That shows made for me!! x _ **

** I feel like I know you better already x ** You laugh at his reply, smiling like a loon as you write up your response. 

**_ Little one happy you’re home? x  _ **

A minute passes and another picture appears captioned  ** See for yourself x ** , this one makes your heart leap in your chest. Laying on what is clearly his chest is a golden-skinned child, chocolate brown curls framing her face and her mouth forming the cutest little ‘o’ as her face is squished up against her daddy. She was the image of him. 

**_ She’s beautiful Frankie x _ ** You reply, feeling yourself choke up a little as you continue to study the picture. 

** Not going to disagree with you there. Utter daddy’s girl too! x  **

**_ Not surprised ;) x _ ** You reply, trapping your lip between your teeth. 

** :) x  **

Looking at the time you let out an audible sigh. You have to get some sleep or you’ll be dead on your feet tomorrow. 

**_ Well, this has been lovely but I need to get some sleep. Dangerous to be a tired doctor x  _ **

** Night Doc. Sleep well x  **

**_ Night Frankie x  _ ** You reply, the smile on your face getting wider and wider. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
You and Frankie text each other every day from that point onwards and soon a week had passed. He’d shared more pictures of his daughter, project cars and such and you shared with him photos of your travels, art and of course your grandad’s classic car collection. The conversation was so easy with him and you started to understand Benny’s comment. Texting became phone calls and then the phone calls became face timing, joking about programs you’d watched and, because you couldn’t help yourself, checking on how he was healing.

‘You’ve not been drinking whilst taking your meds right?’ You ask as you turn all mother hen on him.

‘No Doc.’ He replies with a comical eye roll ‘Benny has been policing the booze. They’re both happy to rub salt in the wound though and drink in front of me.’

‘But of course.’ You reply with a smirk, taking a sip of your beer and giving him a wink.

‘I’m not sure I like you anymore.’ He says, giving you a wounded look.

‘Don’t lie to yourself Fish.’ You taunt, sticking your tongue out at him ‘You love me and you know it!’

His expression changes for a brief second but he quickly corrects it, hoping you don’t notice. You did. You feel a little flutter in your stomach but quickly change the subject, desperate to hide your embarrassment.

‘So I have found a new show.’ You say, taking another swig of your beer ‘I downloaded Disney plus and they have a British car restoration show on there called Car SOS-‘

‘I love that show.’ He interrupts, beaming at you ‘I signed up for Fia, who knew that I’d get enjoyment out of it too?? Plus Star Wars is on there.’ He finishes.

‘You’re such a geek.’

‘Hey don’t tell me you don’t like Star Wars.’ He says, feigning shock ‘Our entire friendship rests on whether you like it.’

‘I love it.’ You reply, smiling sweetly at him.

‘Prove it!’ He demands, smirking.

‘Okay.’

You unzip your black hoodie and his eyes grow comically wide at what’s revealed. Your favourite T-shirt, adorned with a vintage Darth Vader graphic holding his red lightsaber and Empire Strikes Back in large red lettering in the bottom right corner.

‘I think I’m in love with you.’ He states as his jaw drops.

It was your turn to look at him with a lovesick expression, quickly turning it into a grin as you zip your hoodie back up.

‘Believe me now?’

‘Starting to.’ He replies, smiling at you sweetly as he sips his coffee.

‘Hey, Fish!! That the doc?’ Comes a familiar voice.

‘Yup.’ He replies, popping the p at the end.

‘Hey Doc, hows it hanging?’ Asks Benny as he crouches into view.

‘Not too bad Benjamin, yourself?’ You ask as you grin at the younger man.

‘So so.’ He replies, grinning back at you ‘Babysitting our boy here!! How much longer is he to be a couch potato?’

‘Well, he should be good to start moving about now but no heavy lifting. Don’t want to undo all my good work! Walking will be really beneficial for you, build your strength up but don’t go in all guns blazing, start with a 5-minute walk and then gradually make it longer, it takes a good six weeks to recover from major surgery so don’t get frustrated that you get tired quickly.’ You state, noting the hopeful expression that crosses Frankie’s face.

‘Sweet!’ Says Benny as he gives Frankie’s shoulder a squeeze ‘Well we can take Fee for a walk tomorrow and stretch those sticks eh fish?’

‘Sound’s like a plan.’ You say, eyes flitting between the two boys on your screen.

‘Right well it’s time for Fee’s bottle so I will speak to you later Doc.’ States Benny as he blows you a kiss and disappears.

‘How is the little munchkin?’ You ask, desperate to listen to him gush about his daughter.

‘She’s good. She’s loving all the male attention she’s getting but she still prefers to cuddle with her dad.’ He replies, eyes sparkling as he thinks about his little girl ‘Honestly don’t know how I would have coped without the guys, they have taken on baby duties without complaint. Don’t think I will ever be able to thank them or you enough.’

‘Me?’ You ask, giving him a bemused look.

‘If it wasn’t for you Doc she’d not have a dad at all.’ He replies plainly.

His words hit you like a punch in the gut. You hadn’t thought about it like that before. You’d saved many patients in the past but you’d never stopped to consider it wasn’t just them you were saving.

‘You’re welcome, Frankie.’ You reply sweetly.

‘So I was wondering.’ He starts, changing the subject ‘The boys were talking about doing a barbecue this weekend, just gonna be us and well… If you’re not busy I wondered if you’d like to come? It’s on Saturday.’

‘Well, you’re in luck, Mr Morales.’ You start, smiling as his eyes grew wider ‘I have this weekend off.’

‘So is that a yes?’ He asks with a hopeful expression.

‘Yes.’ You reply, nodding as you take another sip from your beer.

~

‘DOC!!’ Came an excited voice and the air was torn from your lungs as Benny enveloped you in a bear hug.

‘Good to see you too Benjamin .’ You chuckle, patting his back condescendingly.

‘Glad you could make it.’ Said Will sweetly as he passed you a beer.

‘Thanks and I couldn’t say no to a barbecue.’ You reply, glancing at Frankie who was sat with his daughter sleeping on his shoulder ‘Love me some meat.’ You say with a wink and causing Benny to spit out the sip of beer he’d just taken ‘Get your mind out the gutter Miller.’ You finish upon seeing his expression.

‘Thanks for coming.’ Says Frankie as you make your way over to him ‘I’d get up but you know.’

‘It’s fine.’ You reply with a smile, giving his shoulder a friendly squeeze before taking a seat beside him ‘So this is Sofia.’ You say softly as you lean towards him to look at her better.

She really was the image of her father. Her chocolate brown curls matching his perfectly and a golden skin tone to die for. As you lean closer two dark brown eyes crack open and gaze back at you and you feel your heart stop. The way she looked at you was piercing, lifting her head a little she let out a little coo before her little arm reached out towards you and her hands grabbed at you. She started to get fussy as she turned herself in Frankie’s arms and started doing grabby hands at you with both arms.

‘I think she wants you.’ He says as he looks at his daughter with an amused expression.

‘Can I?’ You ask nervously, desperate to hold her.

‘Of course.’ He replies, smiling as you reach over to take her.

She squealed with glee as she started to tap your face with her tiny hand, moving to play with your blonde waves that hung loosely at your shoulders. You weren’t expecting her to lay down against your chest, letting out a big sigh before closing her eyes and falling asleep again. You look down at her and then at Frankie, pulling a face at how adorable you find her and finding him gazing lovingly at the scene beside him.

‘That’s it now.’ Benny says as leans on the balustrade across from you both ‘You can’t leave. She’s claimed you.’ He jokes.

‘I doubt that.’

‘Oh no she doesn’t just fall asleep on anyone.’ He states, a touch of seriousness in his tone ‘She won’t fall asleep on Will or I and we’re the ones that feed and change her!’

‘Clearly, she’s a good judge of character.’ Will shouts over his shoulder as he tends to the food.

‘Clearly.’ Replies Frankie as he sips his drink.

‘Is that a beer Mr Morales.’ You scorn.

‘Alcohol-free.’ He replies as he points at the label.

‘I’ll let you off then.’ You say with a wink before looking back down at the sleeping baby in your arms ‘God I could sit here and stare at her forever.’

‘So could I.’ Replies Frankie and you look at him with a slightly shocked expression, not realising you’d said that out loud.

‘Food’s ready, come and get it!!’ Announces Will, and everyone heads over, Benny kindly taking your order and fetching it for you.

Eventually, Sophie’s taken inside and put to bed, being replaced with a baby monitor. Before you realised it, several beers have been consumed and everyone but Frankie is happily buzzed. You learned more about their time serving together. That they’d lost a friend just before Sophia was born on a mission in South America and that had actually lead to Frankie’s ex leaving.

‘So what about you?’ Benny questioned, tilting his head as he spoke ‘Any interesting backstories?’

‘Not really.’ You reply with a shrug ‘Parents broke up when I was a kid, got remarried, the usual really.’

‘What about your grandpa? He’s a pretty cool guy!’

‘Yeah.’ You reply with a smile at Frankie’s statement ‘My grandad restores British Classic cars. Had some beauties in the past but my favourite he still has. 29’ Bently Derby. Gorgeous car.’

‘Fish you need to marry this woman.’ Benny blurts out, earning himself a punch in the arm from his brother.

You blush at his comment before rubbing your arms in an attempt to stay off the cold that had crept into the evening air. Frankie noticed from the corner of his eye and turned to look at you, smiling as he opened his mouth to speak.

‘You cold?’

‘A little.’ You confess you hadn’t known you’d stay this long.

‘Here.’ He said as she pulled off his denim jacket and draped it as best as he could over your shoulders.

‘Thank you.’ You say as you pull it tighter around you, appreciating its smell as well as its warmth.

‘So you wanna crash Doc?’ Ask Benny, smirking at the scene across from him.

‘Oh no, I wouldn’t wanna impose.’ You reply, shaking your head a little harder than you meant to.

‘You wouldn’t be.’ Say’s Frankie, failing to hide his hopeful expression.

‘You think Will cooks a mean barbecue… Wait till you try his pancakes!.’ Says Benny as he kisses his fingers.

‘I uh-.’

‘Come on you’ve drunk too much to drive and it’s late.’ Pipes up Will, taking you by surprise ‘You can take my bed, I’ll crash on the couch.’

‘I dunno.’

‘Come on Doc!’ Benny pleads and you give in.

‘Okay.’ You reply with a grin, eyes catching Frankie’s as he beams at you.

You all stayed up for a few more hours talking before you finally decided to call it a night. Will shows you to his room before heading to the lounge to set up his makeshift bed for the night. You learn that Benny sleeps in Sophia’s room and that Frankie’s is directly next to yours. You blush at the idea that there was going to be nothing but a wall separating you and after he lends you some sweats and a large t-shirt to wear you all bid each other goodnight and go your separate ways.

~

You were woken by the sound of groans from the other side of the wall. Initially, you blush as your mind drifts to some of the possible reasons he could be making those sounds but as you listened more closely you realised they weren’t moans of pleasure. Sobs follow pained groans and your stomach drops, immediately jumping from your bed you make your way to his door.

‘Frankie?’ You say softly as you knock on the door a few times but no answer ‘Frankie are you okay?’ You push as you knock again.

Still nothing.

Pushing the door open gently you see him tossing and turning under his covers, his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat and his chest heaving.

‘Frankie?’

His cries start to get louder and you leap to his side, stroking his hair as you gently try to rouse him from what is clearly a severe nightmare. When he starts to scream your stomach twists and you hear the baby start to wail. You try to shake him a little more vigorously then, worried about the strain he’s putting on himself the longer he’s under.

‘Come on Frankie you need to wake up.’ You plead, stroking his hair as he whimpers ‘Come on, wake up.’

Your begging seems to work and he wakes with a start, turning his head into his pillow and sobbing as his whole body shakes. You sit there with him as he cries, stroking his mussed curls and hushing him as he calms down from his dream.

‘Sorry for waking you.’ He says as he finally looks at you, his voice cracking.

‘Hey, you can’t help it if you have a nightmare.’ You say softly as you smile sweetly at him ‘You wanna talk about it?’

He shakes his head, wiping his tears with the back of his hand as he takes a shuddery breath.

‘Okay well try and get some sleep.’ You say softly as you push yourself off the bed, only to be stopped by a strong hand grabbing your wrist.

‘Would you mind staying with me?’ He asks, his vulnerability breaking your heart.

‘Oh course.’ You reply before pulling up the covers and sliding in beside him.

~

‘So you two shared a bed last night then hmm?’ Ben accuses you as he gives you and Frankie a sly grin.

‘Yeah but it’s not what you think.’ You reply, hoping he’ll drop it.

  
‘Oh no? Didn’t even make out?’ He asks, eyes fixed on the hungry baby in his arms.

‘I had a nightmare and woke up the Doc.’ States Frankie as he hobbles into the kitchen ‘She helped me with it.’

‘Shit Fish, you okay?’ Asks Will from the stove and Frankie simply nods.

‘Been a while since you had one brother, what brought it on?’ Asks Benny.

‘Fucked if I know.’ He replies, pouring himself some coffee ‘Thanks though Doc for taking care of me again. I’m wracking up quite a tab with you.’

‘Any time Fish.’ You reply with a smile.

‘Pancakes!’ Exclaims Will, clapping and rubbing his palms together as everyone digs in.


	3. Chapter 3

You’d ended up spending most of Sunday with the boys too, Sophia once again wanting to keep you to herself. Frankie couldn’t believe how quickly she had warmed to you and it led him to wonder if it was because she’d never had a female figure in her life. His parents were dead and her mother had left the hospital hours after giving birth to her. A week past and he’d not managed to talk to you much, the hospital demanding almost every waking moment. When he did get to talk to you, you looked exhausted and his heart broke for you a little.

‘How was work?’ He asked as he studied you carefully on his phone screen.

‘Hell.’ You reply, scrubbing a hand over your tired features ‘I lost a patient today.’

‘Shit Doc, I’m sorry to hear that.’ 

‘It happens.’ You reply, trying to sound like it wasn’t killing you ‘You can’t save everyone.’ You pause, taking a sip of your drink ‘How’s my favourite little lady?’ You ask, changing the subject and Frankie instantly beams at you. 

‘She’s good.’ He replies ‘She started crawling.’ 

‘Oh my goodness!.’ You squeal, your face lighting up ‘I bet she’s got the Miller brothers watching her like a hawk.’ 

‘She gave Benny a small heart attack. He took his eye off her for a second and suddenly she was gone. I’ve seen that man in the heat of battle but never was he that terrified.’ 

‘Oh my goodness.’ You laugh, putting your hand over your mouth to stop yourself from spitting out your drink. 

‘Yeah, he didn’t put her down for like two hours straight after he found her.’ 

Your laugh is like music to Frankie’s ears, your smile making his heart flutter and he swears he falls in love with you right that second. Over the past month the two of you had gotten to know each other so intimately, he’d even cried in front of you when his mind had haunted him with images of war, his friend laying there dead with a bullet to the head. 

‘So when do you next have some time off?’ 

‘Um, this weekend actually.’ You reply, smiling at him ‘Doing five 24-hour shifts in a row entitles you to a weekend of sleep.’ 

‘I think that’s reasonable.’ He replies, smirking at you ‘So are you planning to just sleep or do you think you might want to eat at some point?’ 

‘Um.’ You pause, tilting your head as you pretend to think about it ‘I think I’ll squeeze some meals in there somewhere.’ 

‘Well, would you maybe like dinner with me? Say perhaps Saturday?’ His nervousness is evident as he spoke, something that made your heart flutter. 

‘Francisco Morales are you asking me on a date?’ You ask, giving him a suspicious look. 

‘Maybe... Is that okay?’ 

‘More than okay.’ You reply, unable to hide your joy.

‘Great!.’ He exclaims, eyes growing comically wide ‘Seven okay? I can pick you up.’ 

‘Sound’s great.’ You reply, trapping your lip between your teeth ‘I’m looking forward to it.’ 

~

‘You look amazing.’ Says Frankie sweetly as he watches you walk towards him. 

‘You don’t look too shabby yourself.’ You reply with a wink, thanking him as he opens the door of his truck for you ‘So where are we headed?’ You ask as he slips into the driver’s seat beside you. 

‘Um, this really nice Mexican restaurant in town. That okay?’ He asks nervously, turning his head to look at you. 

‘I love Mexican.’ You reply with a smile, watching as he visibly relaxes. 

‘Great.’ He smiles as he turns on the car and puts it in gear. 

The restaurant wasn't far and after parking up, Frankie held open the door of the restaurant for you before placing his hand on the small of your back as he guides you to the greeter. After telling him the name of the reservation they were lead to a corner booth in the far lefthand corner of the restaurant, fairy lights that lined the walls twinkling and giving the place a magical quality that had you staring like a child at Christmas. 

‘This place is gorgeous.’ You swoon as you take your seat beside him, noting him wince as he takes his seat ‘You okay?’ 

‘Yeah.’ He replies with a smile ‘Still a little sore.’ 

‘Like I said...’ You start, placing your hand on top of his that now rests on the table ‘It takes a while to recover from major surgery. You’ll be back to your old self soon.’ 

‘I got cleared to return to work.’ He states, giving you a smile as he studies your reaction ‘Can’t wait, as much as I love spending time with Fia I miss flying.’ 

‘That’s great Frankie.’ You say as you give his hand a squeeze ‘Who’s going to take care of your little princess?’ 

‘Oh, she’ll go back to daycare.’ He replies ‘Ben and Will are gonna go back to theirs and I’m getting my house back to myself. They have been much help but I am looking forward to having my baby girl all to myself again.’ 

‘I bet.’ You chuckle before your eyes travel up to the server that has approached your table. 

You both tell him your order and go back to talking about work. It dawned on you that this was the first time the two of you had spent time together it this sort of capacity in person, sleeping in his bed and comforting him after a nightmare didn’t really count in your book. As the evening wore on the conversation became more relaxed and so did you. You found that the two of you had edged closer to each other, legs touching as you sipped your wine and he, his beer having finished his course of meds. You ended up sharing a desert, giggling when he gets some on his moustache. 

‘Saving it for later.’ He states whilst wiping his face with his napkin. 

‘Nice.’ You reply, pulling a face at him as you take another spoonful. 

‘You got a little here.’ He says as he points at the corner of your mouth. 

You lick your lips and chuckle ‘I get it?’ 

‘You still got a little left.’ He announces, leaning a little closer to you ‘Here let me.’ 

Pinching your chin with his thumb and finger he turns your head to, you assume, get a better look. What happens next was not what you had expected and in the blink of an eye, his lips were on yours. Initially, you don’t respond, a little shocked by the turn of events but then you’re kissing him back and moaning as his tongue traces the seam of your lips. You allow him entry and your tongues start to dance, your fingers carding through his soft curls as you pull him closer. It's over to quickly, the two of you pulling away for air as you gaze at each other. 

‘Sorry.’ He says ‘I just really wanted to do that.’ 

You giggle, cheeks flushing red as you trap your bottom lip between your teeth. 

‘Perhaps you’d like to do it again.’ You say, a little shocked by your confidence. 

He grins at you before lacing his hand around the back of your neck and pulling you into a bruising kiss, your heart pounding as you shuffle closer to him. You need to be closer to him. This kiss stops when you accidentally nudge his wound and he grunts in pain. 

‘Shit... sorry... Are you okay?’ 

‘Yeah.’ He replies as he chuckles, kissing your lips sweetly ‘Come on, let's finish up so I can take you home.’ 

You finish your desert and Frankie pays the bill, taking your hand in his as he takes out of the restaurant and into the evening air. It was a mild night, a soft breeze making your hair dance around your shoulders as Frankie twirls you so that you’re facing him and pulls you flush against him with his hand on your waist. 

‘I had a wonderful night.’ You say softly as you gaze up into his twinkling brown eyes. 

‘So did I.’ He replies, smiling as he lowers his face so his nose is touching yours ‘Don’t want it to end.’ 

‘Neither do I.’ You breathe, feeling a heat pool in your core as his hand slips from your waist to the small of your back. 

‘You know. Ben and Will have Sophia so-‘ 

‘Come home with me.’ You interrupt, trembling with need as you brush your lips against his. 

‘You sure?’ He whispers against your lips before placing a soft kiss on them. 

‘Yes.’ You whine, rubbing your thighs together to give you some relief from the intense want you were feeling for this man, 

‘Okay.’ He replies simply, leading you to the car and helping you in. 

The drive went by in a blur. Before you knew it you were pinned against your front door as he kissed you with a hunger that you don’t think you’d ever experienced. You managed to push him away long enough to unlock your door and the two of you to stumble inside as you kiss each other all the way to your bedroom. Clothes were discarded along the way until he is left in his boxers and you in the lacy underwear you’d worn on the off chance the night went this way. 

‘Fuck your gorgeous.’ He breathes as he places hot, wet kisses down your neck. 

‘Not too bad yourself Fish.’ You tease as you run your hands down his toned chest. 

The back of your knees hit the bed and you sit down on the edge as you kiss along the waistband of his underwear, slipping your fingers under the elastic and pulling them down his hips. You licked your lips in anticipation as his erection springs free, your eyes locking with his as you grab his length and lick the tip before taking him between your lips. 

‘Fuck.’ He groans as his hand grabs the back of your head, watching in awe as your head bobs ‘This is going to be over before it begins if you continue with that Hermosa.’

You give him a wicked grin before watching as he drops to his knees, placing kisses along the inside of your thighs as his hands take hold of your legs and tugs you closer. 

‘You don’t have to.’ You say nervously, look at him with apprehension. 

‘I want to.’ He replies before continuing to place soft kisses as he edges closer to your core. 

‘Really... It’s fine.’ 

‘What’s wrong?’ 

‘What do you mean?’ You ask, a little confused by his question. 

‘Most women don’t complain about a man going down on them.’ He states, tilting his head as he studies you a moment. 

‘I mean... I uh...’

‘Has anyone ever gone down on you Hermosa?’ 

You simply shake your head, trapping your lip in your teeth again as he looks up at you with amazement. 

‘Well, we need to change that.’ He states as he places a hand on your belly ‘Relax. I’ve got you.’ 

You nod at him nervously before laying down and placing your complete trust in him. Using the flat of his tongue he licks a long stripe along your slit, eliciting a gasp from you as your hands grasp at the quilt beneath you. He starts slowly, his tongue drawing circles around your clit as his hands held your hips to keep you grounded, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on your skin as you moan. 

‘F-fuck Frankie.’ You whine as your hand grabs his head, urging him to continue. 

Encouraged by your reaction he slipped a finger into your heat, curling it experimentally and smiling when you tighten your hold on his curls. He then slips in a second and pumps into you at a dizzying pace as he sucks at your clit, your peak now approaching at high-speed. 

‘Frankie I’m gonna-’ 

You don’t even get to finish as your orgasm hits you at full force, your body convulsing with pleasure as his fingers ease you through it. 

‘How was that?’ He asks, grinning at your flustered state. 

‘You’re going to do that again.’ You state as you crack open your eyes to look at him ‘But right now I need you to fuck me. ‘ You finish as you pull him into a bruising kiss. 

He kisses you back with fervour as he pushes inside you, moaning in unison at the feeling of being so closely joined. He started at a steady pace, kissing and nibbling at the soft flesh of your neck as he hits that toe-curling spot inside you. 

‘Fuck Frankie.’ You breathe, your nails digging into his strong back muscles as he picks up the pace 

‘You got another one in you Doc?’ He growls in your ear as he laces your leg around his waist to get a better angle. 

‘FUCK!’ You scream as he hits you even deeper, throwing your head back and mouth opening in a silent scream as he continues to hit that spot. 

Your release this time around is so much more intense than the first and an unfamiliar feeling accompanies it. 

‘Fuck. That was hot’ He breathes, looking down at where the two of you are joined as he continues to pound you. 

‘What?’ You ask, locking eyes with him as your brain starts to go blank with pleasure. 

‘I think you squirted Hermosa.’ 

Before you could respond his lips were latched to yours as his pace sped up again, desperately chasing his own release. Another dozen thrusts and he was coming undone, collapsing against you as revel in your post-orgasm high. 

‘I squirted?’ You ask finally as he rolls over to lay on his side. 

‘Yup. Want help changing the sheets?’ He asks with an shit-eating grin plastered across his face. 

‘You’re loving this aren’t you.’ You say, poking an accusing finger into his chest. 

‘Obviously.’ He replies, pulling you into a soft kiss. 

~

Frankie had indeed helped you change the sheets and after a little arm twisting agreed to stay the night, on the condition you spend Sunday with him and the boys. The pancakes were ready and waiting when you walked through his front door, Sophia screaming with glee when she sees you walk into the kitchen. 

‘Well good morning to you too little miss.’ You say as you crouch in front of her a bop her little nose. 

‘Sooooooooo?’ Asks Benny as he wiggles his eyebrows at you both. 

‘So what?’ You ask nonchalantly, shrugging your shoulders and sitting down beside Frankie.

‘Come on, you have to tell us how last night went.’ Pleads Will as he sits across from you. 

‘It was wonderful.’ You answer simply, giving Frankie a loving glance. 

‘You two totally boned.’ Says Benny suddenly causing Frankie to choke on his coffee. 

‘BEN!.’ Will scorns, slapping his brothers arm and eliciting delighted giggles from Sophia. 

‘Yup.’ You reply, popping the ‘p’ at the end as you wink at the younger Miller. 

‘How was it?’ 

‘Ben seriously.’ 

‘Mind-blowing.’ You reply before looking at Frankie and giving him a sweet kiss. 

‘That’s my boy.’ Replies Benny as he gives him a friendly pat on the shoulder and he flips him off in response. 

‘Free tonight lover boy?’ You question as you grin at him. 

‘He is now!’ Pipes up Will, grinning at you both as Frankie kisses you again and once again Sophia squeals in delight.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Things between you and Frankie were like something out of a fairy tale, spending every moment you could with him and his daughter. You’d managed to get fewer graveyard shifts which had helped tremendously but there were still nights where he had to hold you as you cried over another patient that you couldn’t save. One particular shift had hit you particularly badly when a man had come in with a similar stab wound to the one that Frankie had suffered, he’d bled out as you’d tried desperately to stabilise him for surgery and it had lead to you have a panic attack in the hall, Sophie doing her best to comfort you. 

‘How would you feel about a long weekend trip with the boys, Sophie and me?’ Asks Frankie as you cuddle up into his side.

‘Hmmm?’ 

‘I have this cabin out in the sticks. Fixed it up just before Fia was born.’ He elaborates ‘We go up there at least once a year to just chill and unwind. I’ve not taken Fia yet. The guys and I were thinking about heading up there the week after next. Why don’t you take a few days off and come with, take your mind off things for a while.’ 

‘I dunno...’ You look at him nervously ‘It’s not that I don’t want to go, but work-’

‘You’re entitled to time off Hermosa.’ He interrupts ‘You’ve been working yourself ragged lately. It’s only for four days.’ 

He was right, you knew he was but there was still a part of you that felt guilty about taking time off.

‘I won’t force you to do anything that you don’t want to do.’ He continues, placing a soft kiss on your temple ‘Just think about it.’ 

You nod, looking up into his big brown eyes and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. His lips hover yours for a few seconds before he’s devouring you, two strong hands pulling you onto his lap as your tongues dance. You moan into his mouth as your hips start to grind on his growing erection, already feeling yourself barreling towards a climax but it wasn’t to be as Sophia started to scream.

‘Shit.’ Breathes Frankie as he rests his forehead against yours ‘I swear she knows! I’ll be right back.’ 

‘Let me.’ You say softly as you place a sweet kiss on his lips and slip out of the bed. 

Sophia almost immediately settles when she sees you, her big, tear-stained, eyes staring up at you as you scoop her up into your arms. You bounce her in your arms as she pushes her bottom lip out and sniffs, eyes already growing heavy from your movements. 

‘That better hmm?’ You ask softly as you place a kiss on her little nose ‘What was all that fuss about eh?’ 

Within a few minutes, she was asleep again and after laying her back down in her crib you make your way back to Frankie’s bedroom, smiling when you find him out cold. Slipping back under the sheets beside him you kiss him on the cheek and bid him goodnight, slipping into your own dreamless slumber soon after. 

~

‘I’ve decided about the weekend away.’ You announce as you pull out the many takeaway containers from a large paper bag and place them on plates at the centre of the table. 

‘Yeah?’ Questions Benny, his big blue eyes making you go soft. 

‘I put in for leave today and it was immediately accepted.’ You start, grabbing the chopsticks and handing them out to the boys ‘In fact my boss has given me a week and a half. Said I need to take it.’ 

‘Definitely.’ States Will as he waves his chopsticks at you.

‘Truth be told... It’s the first time I’ve taken a holiday in 4 years.’ 

Ben spits his beer across the table, your confession taking him completely by surprise. Everyone looks at you in disbelief and you bit your lip with a guilty expression plastered across your face. 

‘Four years??’ Exclaims Frankie, his eyes wide with shock.

‘I’m a Doctor...’ You start as you shrug your shoulders ‘Holidays just aren’t much of an option.’ 

‘Well, this changes things.’ Starts Benny as he finishes wiping up the mess he made ‘Let’s make it a week-long trip! I haven’t got any fights for a few weeks. Will and Frankie both have a tone of leave to take.’ 

‘I don’t know...’

‘Come on Doc. We all need a break.’ Says Will, ever the voice of reason ‘We’ve all had a pretty hellish time of it lately. Be good to get away for a little while.’ 

‘Okay.’ You agree, giggling at Benny’s childish air punch as he celebrates your agreement. 

‘I didn't realise by dating you I’d end up with two other men.’ You joke as you wink at Frankie. 

‘Yeah, we’re a package deal baby.’ Benny replies, winking as he shovels more food into his mouth. 

~

You couldn’t help the gasp that escaped you as you parked up outside Frankie’s cabin, the view surrounding it melting away all your worries. The baby squeaked excitedly from beside you and you turn to look at her, her brown eyes comically wide with excitement at the new sights she's seeing.

‘You excited little one?’ You chuckle as you stroke her little cheek with your thumb. 

‘We’ll get the bags inside, can you bring Fia in?’ Asks Frankie as he looks back at you with a warm expression. 

‘Of course.’ You reply, grinning at him and then at his daughter. 

You hop out of the back of his truck, giggling as he steals a kiss before you skip around the truck to Sophia’s door. The little girl was practically screaming with excitement as you opened the door and started to unfasten her belts. Pulling the wriggling infant into your arms, she places a sloppy kiss on your cheek before burying her head in the crook of your neck. Frankie swoons at the sight of his daughter in your arms, holding the door open for you and sneaking another kiss as you step passed him. The cabin was exactly as you’d pictured it. Minimalistic, rustic furniture with one wall devoted to photos of family, him and his army buddies. One particular frame took your eye as it was a sonogram of little Sophia, the name of the mother blocked by the frame. 

‘We need to get an up to date picture of you up there don’t we Princessa.’ Says Frankie sweetly as he walks up beside you ‘Perhaps one of the three of us.’ He finishes, smiling at you sweetly. 

‘I’d like that.’ You reply, grinning at his cheesy statement ‘I think this little bean is ready for her nap, she got a nursery here?’ 

‘Follow me.’ He motions with his head and you follow him down a long hallway that's lined with doors on either side. 

You count three bedrooms along the way and a sizeable main bathroom before you come to a stop at a smaller room at the end. The walls are painted a soft yellow with various animals adorning them. On the far wall was a white-washed crib with a mobile hanging above it, colourful creatures dangling from the sturdy structure.

‘We didn’t know what we were having when I did this room so I chose gender-neutral everything.’ He states as he watches you carefully lay Sophia in the crib, placing a soft kiss on her forehead and turning on the baby monitor to the side of you. 

‘It’s gorgeous Frankie.’ You say as you walk up to him and loop your arm around his waist ‘Did you do this whole place yourself?’ 

‘Well, I had a little help from the guys.’ He clarifies as the two of you make your way to the lounge ‘Tom did the whole kitchen. Ben and Will did a lot of the painting in here and outside but the rest I did. The place was in pretty good shape when I got it, my parents had always taken pride in this place.’

‘This was your parent's place?’ 

‘My grandparents bought it and then gave it to my parents. When they died it passed on to me.’ He continues, leading you into the kitchen where Will had cracked open some beers for you all ‘It needed modernising but I tried to keep as much of the character as I could.’ 

‘Well, it’s gorgeous.’ You say, kissing his cheek and taking a sip of the beer Will handed you. 

‘So what are we thinking?’ Questions Benny as he collapses on the couch lining the wall opposite the table ‘Fire up the grill tonight and chill then take Fee on her first hike tomorrow?’ 

‘Oh, I love the sound of that!’ You squeal ‘I brought my flash camera so I can take tones of pictures of you all.’ 

‘Got to get a few of you Hermosa.’ Says Frankie as he sits on one of the kitchen chairs and pulls you onto his lap ‘This is your trip as much as it is ours.’ 

‘I know.’ You reply with a smile, pecking him on the lips 'I will pose for a few but I hate my picture being taken.’ 

‘Well, you’re gorgeous so no need to worry.’ Says Will as he steps out onto the decking just beyond the kitchen. 

The evening comes around quickly. Sophia is fed and fussed over before being put to bed, allowing you all to enjoy the evening around the fire pit. Stories from back when they served being the main topic and leaving you in stitches. 

‘So he snuck her in and hoped you wouldn’t notice?’ You chuckle, taking a sip from your beer as Frankie tries to compose himself.

‘Yeah, he thought that perhaps because he had the bottom bunk it wouldn’t wobble as much.’ He answers, choking a little on his drink ‘Funniest part was he literally lasted like 2 minutes. She left embarrassed and unsatisfied.’ 

‘You ever sneak any girls in?’ You ask, nudging him with your elbow. 

‘Nah Fish was always the shy one. Never stepped out of line.’ Gushed Will which elicited an eye roll from Frankie. 

‘Hey, you fancy going for a small walk?’ You asked as you look up at Frankie, giggling as he places a kiss on the tip of your nose. 

‘Sure.’ He replies softly ‘We’re just gonna take a small walk, mind keeping an ear out for Fia?’ 

‘Sure thing Fish.’ Replies Will as he throws another log on the fire. 

Frankie throws his arm around your shoulders as the two of you walk through the small woodland attached to his property, listening to the animals sing in the evening air and you think you could stay here forever. 

‘So do you like the cabin?’ He asks, twirling you around so that your back is pushed up against one of the many trees that surrounded you. 

‘I love it.’ You reply, letting your head fall back against the bark and you close your eyes ‘I think I could quite happily stay here forever.’ 

‘I’m glad.’ He replies, caging you up against the tree as he brushes his lips over yours ‘I’m so happy you came.’

‘Me too.’ You reply, smiling sweetly at him. 

‘You okay that the guys are here?’ 

‘Well, I’m technically the one trespassing on this trip.’ You chuckle ‘But I love those two knuckleheads.’ 

‘Good.’ He replies, closing the distance between you. 

The kiss starts off soft, his tongue gently tracing the seam of your lips as his hands grip your waist, pulling your body flush against his. As your tongues start to dance the kiss becomes more heated, your hands unbuckling his belt as he places hot, wet, kisses down your neck. 

‘Here... Really?’ He breathes, moaning when your hand starts to palm his growing erection. 

‘Here.’ You reply, sighing as his large hands trace up your thighs ‘I need you.’ 

You didn’t need to say any more. He lifts you from the back of your legs and wraps them around his waist as you push down his jeans and underwear enough to free his length. Pulling your underwear to one side you gasp as he pushes himself inside you, moaning against his lips at how deep he is. 

‘Fuuuck.’ You groan as you squeeze your eyes shut. 

‘Gotta be quick.’ He says as he starts to thrust up into you, kissing you hungrily as you nod in response. 

His pace a dizzying, hitting that spot inside you with every thrust and you can feel your climax quickly approaching. You kiss him hard in order to smother your moans, conscious that the boys are still within earshot of you both. 

‘Fuck I’m not gonna last.’ He pants, his forehead resting against yours as he gazes at you with lust blown eyes. 

‘Me either.’ You reply, tightened your grip on him. 

It only took a dozen more thrust before you climax together, moaning into each other's mouths as you remained joined for a few minutes in an attempt to regain your wits. Finally, he lets you down and you readjust your underwear, grabbing the lapel of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss as he buckles up his belt again. 

‘Fuck.’ He groans as he looks at you with hooded eyes, still drunk on you. 

‘Yeah.’ You chuckle, kissing him again. 

‘Where did that come from?’ He asks, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close 'Not that I'm complaining.'

‘Kinda always wanted to do that. Bit of a fantasy of mine.’ You reply, suddenly getting shy. 

‘Well if there are any other fantasies that you’d like to come true let me know.’ He chuckles as he kisses you a final time before throwing his arm around your shoulders. 

You find the boys still sat around the fire, looking up at you both as you approach them and they give you a big smile. 

‘Good walk?’ Asks Will, watching as the two of you sit down and cuddle up. 

‘Yeah.’ You reply ‘It’s gorgeous around here.’ 

‘That it is.’ Will replies, poking the fire with the iron poker in his hand. 

‘Oh, FYI we heard you.’ Says Benny suddenly, making you both look up in surprise. 

‘Heard what?’ 

‘Frankie fucking you against a tree over there.’ He replies with a wink ‘Didn’t know you still had it in you Fish.’ 

‘Fuck you, Benjamin.’ He grumbles, silence falling over the group for a second before you all erupt in laughter. 

‘Here’s to a great week.’ Toasts Will, raising his bottle above his head. 

‘To a good week.’ You reply in unison, all raising your bottle in cheers as you grin at each other. 


	5. Chapter 5

The trip seems to fly by, every day filled with a different activity that seemed to fill little Sophia with complete joy. You and Frankie couldn’t get enough of each other, discovering each other’s bodies and discovering exactly what makes the two of you sing. It was your last night at the cabin and the four of you decided the best way to spend it was sitting around the fire with a beer in hand, reminiscing about your youth or in their case, their days serving. 

‘So what made you quit?’ You ask them all, noting that they’re all still young enough to serve. 

‘When they kicked Fish out for his Coke habit... We're a team so we quit.’ States Benny, taking a swig of his beer. 

‘Coke habit?’ Your expression drops as you pull yourself away from the man in question ‘What Coke habit?’

‘It wasn’t really a habit-’

‘Benny shut the fuck up.’ Spits Will ‘You’ve done enough damage.’ 

‘Frankie?’

‘I went through a pretty low patch a little while back.’ He confesses, scrubbing a hand over his face ‘My ex was into it and promised it would take the edge off my PTSD and it did... for a little while. Then I got busted and they revoked my licence and I realised that I needed to get my life on track. I told her that she needed to quit it, finding out we were pregnant kinda helped with that. When Fia was born and Lexi left I had to man up and so I got my licence back and I haven’t touched the shit since.’ 

‘Why didn’t you tell me about this?’ 

‘I didn’t want you to think less of me.’ He looks at you with a sad expression as he forms his next words carefully ‘You’ve been the best thing to happen to me since Fia was born. If I lost you I don’t think I’d be able to cope.’ 

‘Don’t put that sort of pressure on my Francisco.’ You snap, standing and swiftly entering the kitchen. 

You could feel your tears threatening to spill as you fought hard not to panic. You’d not been completely honest to the boys when you’d said that you had no backstories. You had one. One that still haunted you to this day. Stepping outside with a fresh beer in hand the boys all look at you but you look at Frankie, his expression breaking your heart and you know you need to come clean. You sit down on one of the free chairs and stare into the fire, carefully constructing your story in the hopes it would bring the boys clarity regarding your reaction to Frankie’s confession. 

‘I was in a serious relationship about 10 years ago.’ You start, already feeling your voice wobbling as you speak ‘He was everything to me. We were happily planning our wedding, excited for the future. He worked in insurance which was a demanding job but he always seemed to be full of energy. Turns out he had a secret coping mechanism that he had managed to keep hidden from me. So well hidden in fact that I didn’t know about it until he was having a fit on the floor as he suffered from a cocaine overdose.’ 

You paused for a few moments as you take a long swig of your beer, noting the new tension in the air as they waited for you to finish your story. 

‘I did everything I could for him but he had a heart attack. They weren’t able to revive him.’ You let out a sob then, catching the way Frankie is looking at you and so you return his gaze ‘I can’t go through that again.’ You shake your head as you let out a shaky breath ‘I just can’t Frankie.’ 

‘You won’t.’ He promises, his eyes pleading for you to believe him ‘I never did it heavily. It was just an occasional fix when things got bad. Now I have Sophia I don’t need it. Now I have you.’ 

‘He’s been clean for over a year Doc.’ Will pipes up, grabbing your hand and giving it a gentle squeeze ‘You were brave to tell us about this. I can’t begin to imagine what you went through but it won’t happen with Frankie.’ 

‘It won’t Hermosa.’ He confirms ‘I love you too much to ever risk hurting you like that.’ 

Your mouth drops open as you process what he’d just said to you. He loves you. Until now, those words had not been uttered by either of you, even if you both felt that way about each other. You both figured it was too soon. You’d only been together a few months but you couldn’t deny that you’d fallen head over heels for this man. 

‘Shit... Sorry, I-’

‘I love you too.’ You reply, smiling at him as you watch the anxiety in his face melt away. 

That night was the most passionate sex the two of you ever had. He worshipped every inch of you as he tried to make you feel how much he loved you. You don’t think anyone has ever made love to you like that and with every kiss and thrust of his hips, you felt your worries fade into nothing. The drive back home was a long one, you still had a few days off so Frankie asked you to stay a few more days, not wanting your time together to end and of course you agreed.

~

‘Can you get that baby?’ Asks Frankie upon hearing the doorbell go. 

Carrying Sophia in your arms you make your way to the front door, chuckling when she tries to tug on your bottom lip. Opening the door you are greeted by a face that you recognise from group pictures but never expected to see in person. 

‘Is Frankie here?’ She asks, her voices dripping in spite. 

‘He is.’ You reply. 

Sophia starts to get fussy and you turn your attention to her, rocking her in your arms as her eyes start to fill with tears. 

‘Here give her to me.’ 

‘No.’ You suddenly feel very protective of the infant in your arms. 

‘Who is it, baby?’ Frankie asks as he comes up beside you, his jaw dropping at who he sees ‘What are you doing here Lexi?’ 

‘I came for my daughter.’ She replies, eyes burning holes into you. 

‘You what?’ 

‘She’s my daughter Frankie.’ She starts, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. 

‘You gave up the right to call her that when you walked out on us.’ He spits, wrapping his hand around your waist and pulling you and his baby closer.

‘Who’s this bitch?’ She growls, pointing to you with her chin ‘Found a replacement quickly.’ 

‘A replacement?’ You yell, feeling your anger bubbling inside you.

‘Lexi please go.’ He says as he gives your waist a small squeeze. 

‘Fine.’ She spits, glaring at you both ‘You haven’t seen the last of me. I will get her back.’

~

It had been two weeks since Frankie’s ex had turned up at his door. Since then you’d not heard or seen from her but there was always a worry bubbling in the background about what she was planning. You had promised Frankie that if she tried to fight for custody you would do whatever you could to help him, the boys also vowing the same thing. Your shift today had been relatively uneventful, the most serious injury being a sex-related one that you’d rather forget about. You can’t help but watch the clock, excited to see Frankie and the baby. After coming back from your trip you’d more or less ended up staying permanently, he’d gifted you a key the day before you’d gone back to work and gradually your stuff had migrated. 

‘Any plans tonight with lover boy?’ Ask Sophie as she gives you a friendly nudge with her elbow and a wink.

‘We both have the day off tomorrow so we were planning on take-out and a Star Wars marathon.’ 

‘You two are so perfect for each other.’ She chuckles ‘Well have fun!’ 

You finish up your paperwork and slip into your casual clothes. You practically sprint to your car, not wanting to wait any longer than you had to to get back to your perfect little family waiting for you at home. The universe is obviously on your side as you drive, every light turning green as you approach it and before long you’re pulling up onto Frankie’s drive. Your expression becomes confused as you see that the front door is open but you shrug and grab your bag, stepping quickly towards the house. 

‘Baby I’m home.’ You announce. 

Looking around you see two mugs on the coffee table and you try and remember if you had left yours out this morning. 

‘Frankie?’ You raise your voice a little louder as you walk into the kitchen and find that he’s not there ‘Baby you here?’ 

You look in the garden but he’s still nowhere to be seen. A gnawing feeling starts to form in the pit of your stomach as you head towards the bedrooms, checking his room and seeing that that room is empty also. 

‘Frankie?’ 

That’s when you hear it. A faint groaning coming from Sophia’s bedroom. Pushing the door open you are hit with a sense of Deja Vu when you see Frankie laying on the ground, his eyes rolling around in their sockets as his body wriggled on the floor. You knew exactly what this was.

‘Frankie?’ You drop to his side, taking his pulse and finding it racing beneath your fingertips ‘Frankie how much did you take?’ 

‘Lexi.’ Was his reply, his eyes growing wider as his heart rate picked up more. 

‘What about her?’ It comes out angrier than you meant it to. 

‘She... she...’

‘She what?’ 

He doesn’t answer, just starts to look around the room in a daze. You pull out your phone, dialling for an ambulance whilst trying to keep your anger at bay. He’s promised. Once you’d gotten off of the phone with the emergency services you ring Will, the fight to keep your anger at bay becoming harder by the second. 

_ 'Hey Doc, what's up?' _

‘Frankie’s OD’d.’

_ ‘He’s what?’  _ Comes the older Miller’s voice down the phone. 

‘I found him on the floor of Sophia’s room.’ 

_ ‘Shit. Is the baby okay?’  _

‘Yeah she’s-’ You stop dead when you notice her cot is empty, your heart starts to race as you start to put the pieces together. 

_ ‘You still there Doc?’  _

‘She’s gone, Will.’ You sob ‘Fuck he said Lexi’s name, I think he was trying to tell me she’d taken her.’ You pause and then it hits you ‘Shit I think she drugged him.’ 

_ ‘What do you mean?’  _

‘I found two mugs on the coffee table when I walked in. She must have come round to try and sweet talk him and slipped some coke into his coffee.’ You look down at Frankie whose whole body has gone rigid ‘No... no no shit no!.’

He lets out a scream as his body starts to convulse. Eye’s rolling back into his skull. You can hear Will shouting at you down the phone but you can’t reply. You can’t move. You sit there frozen to the spot as you watch history repeat itself with Frankie. This couldn’t be happening again. 


	6. Chapter 6

The words echo inside your brain as you stare off into the distance, unable to believe that this was all really happening. Will and Benny had arrived just after the paramedics had, grabbing both mugs as instructed by them. They’d managed to stabilise Frankie pretty quickly and before you knew it you were in the back of the ambulance on the way to the hospital. Despite being a doctor at the hospital they had not allowed you to stay with him, so you’d stayed with the Miller brothers and sat numbly awaiting news. When your colleague Simon had appeared you’d instantly recognised the expression that he wore, witnessing him using it countless times when giving families bad news. 

‘How is he doc?’ Asks Will, the only one strong enough to speak right now. 

‘He’s stable but critical.’ He states, his eyes settling on you as he continues ‘The lab confirmed that his coffee had been laced with cocaine. The sheer quantity along with the caffeine was what triggered the seizure. He’s lucky he didn’t have a heart attack.’ 

You suck in a pained breath at that comment, Simon rubbing your arm sympathetically. 

‘The overdose has caused him to fall into a coma. We have had to hook him up to a vent to help him breathe. He’s in a bad way.’ 

‘I’m going to kill that bitch if I ever see her.’ Growls Benny, his face red with rage. 

‘I will get a nurse to fetch you when he’s ready for visitors.’ Simon finishes, giving you one final squeeze on the arm before leaving. 

So now you find yourself frozen to the spot, playing the same word over and over in your mind. Coma. You sense someone come up behind you but you don’t look at them, don’t even acknowledge their presence. All you can think about is the fact that Frankie is in a coma and that the woman who did this to him has Sophia. 

‘We need to find her.’ You say suddenly, your voice void of emotion ‘She has his baby.’ 

‘We’ll find her Doc.’ States Will, pulling you into a hug ‘You need to stay strong for Fish. Leave the bitch to us.’ 

~

The sight that meets you as you’re taken to Frankie’s room makes you sick to the stomach. He’s laying there deathly still with a thick tube protruding from his lips. His chest rises and falls in time the whoosh and click of the ventilator, the whole scene feeling completely unnatural. This isn’t how today was supposed to go. You were supposed to order Thai food, watch Star Wars and make love in your bed at home. You watch as Benny walks to his bedside, taking his friend’s hand in his as he lets himself sob openly and that’s all it takes to push you over the edge. Will stands there and holds you as he watches his brother cry. He wants to cry too. He wants to scream about how unfair this all is but he can’t. He needs to be strong for you and Ben. His brother has always been the more emotional brother, often leading with his heart rather than his head but Will had always been there to steer him right. Ben sat down in the chair beside Frankie, clutching to his hand like a lifeline and you and Will let him. As you’d gotten to know the boys you’d learned that Benny and Frankie were thick as thieves. Santiago or ‘Pope’ as they call him is his oldest friend, knowing each other since they were kids but Benny and Frankie have a different kind of friendship. When Sophia had been born and Lexi left, Ben had been the one to pick up the pieces. Keep Fish straight and getting him to focus on the positive that had come out of it all. His baby girl. Will was always the logical brother, Benny the emotional one but he’d come through for Frankie when he needed someone most and that had sealed the relationship they now have. A soft knock at the door grabs everyone's attention and you all turn to see Simon stood in the doorway with two officers at his side. He informs you that they needed to take your statements and that they already have several officers out looking for Lexi. You told them about how when you arrived home you found that the front door was open, that you had noticed two coffee mugs on the table in the lounge and that after finding Frankie on the floor, you discovered that Sophia was gone. Simon confirmed that traces of cocaine were found inside his coffee mug and that was what lead to his current condition.

‘We believe that Miss Small intended to kill Mr Morales in order to gain custody of the child.’ States the officer that you learned was called Sam 'Make it look like an accidental overdose and Mr Morales as a history with the substance.' 

‘We are confident that we will find her.’ He continues ‘She’s been sloppy. The fact that she left DNA everywhere and that she kidnapped the child leads us to believe she’s desperate and that she will likely make further mistakes.’ 

‘I just want Fia back.’ You plead, tears threatening to spill again. 

‘We will do all we can.’ 

You know they can’t promise you they’ll find her. They may not ever find Sophia but you knew you had to stay strong, keep positive for Frankie’s sake. For the boys. For your own sanity. They finish up taking their statements and leave, the room then falling into a tense silence as you all sat and watch Frankie. Eventually, you're kicked out, visiting hours long over and you stay with the boys, there was no way you’d be able to cope being alone. You were all back in the following day, yourself being told not to come to work but to be there for your partner. He was much the same as the day before. Simon had told you that his heart rate had elevated overnight and that they were monitoring that, he’d not gotten worse but he wasn’t any better either. Benny sat by his side again with you next to him, resting your head on his shoulder as you sought comfort from one another. Will kept his grief to himself, allowing his emotions to flow when he's alone. He brings coffee and food to make sure you and his brother are eating. Keeps up to date with the doctors so that he can keep you both informed. Silently though this was killing him. His best friend was on death’s door and his niece in all but blood was out there somewhere. He’d popped out for less than five minutes when he arrived back to chaos. You were screaming in Benny’s arms as doctors and nurses swarmed Frankie. Alarms were blaring. Frankie was crashing. He couldn’t hold it in any longer, his tears now streaming down his face as he watched the doctor shock his friend's heart in the hope that it would beat again. He could hear you screaming Frankie’s name, your legs giving way underneath you as your grief took a hold of your body and soul. The doctor was shouting a bunch of medical jargon that Will couldn’t understand. All he could do was stand and watch and pray that his friend would return to them. 

After what felt like an eternity the sweet words ‘He’s back.’ Fell from Simon's lips, your sobs becoming ever louder and more violent as Benny cradles you in his arms, rocking your shaking form as you both sit on the cold ground. Eventually, between Will and Benny, they manage to get you off of the ground and into a chair, forcing you to eat in order to calm your frayed nerves. Frankie had suffered a cardiac arrest due to the effects the cocaine overdose had had on his body. Simon had told you that the was still critical and that the next 24 hours would be the tell all of whether he was going to pull through. They let you all stay that night, not wanting Frankie to slip away alone but when morning came, he was still with you. His vitals were stronger and his heart rate had returned to a normal level so when Simon came to check on him, he was more optimistic about his chances. He wasn’t out of the woods but you could see the tree line. 

~

‘You really scared the shit out of us Fish.’ Said Benny as he smiled down at his friend, relieved to see him awake finally. 

A week had passed since that frightful day and Frankie had finally woken up. He was confused but he was alive and for that, they would be eternally grateful. 

‘I’m sorry.’ He replies, looking away with a guilt-ridden expression.

‘No, hey.’ Will says as he places a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder ‘We almost lost you, brother. That’s what scared us. You are not to blame for this.’ 

‘She said she wanted to talk like adults.’ He starts, his eyes fixing on something across from him as he remembers what happened ‘She told me that she regretted walking out and that she wanted to be part of Fia’s life. I wanted so badly to believe her for Fia’s sake but as soon as I started to feel strange I knew she’d done something.’ He paused, his eyes coming to rest on you as he continued ‘It hit me so fast. Before I even knew what was happening I was on the ground. My heart racing as I watched her take my baby girl and I could do nothing to stop it. I knew you’d be the one to find me Hermosa and my heart broke knowing that it would be like it had been with your ex. I’m so sorry you had to go through that again. Especially after I'd promised you wouldn't.’ 

‘Don’t be baby. You have nothing to be sorry about.’ You say softly as you lean over to place a soft kiss on his lips ‘I’m just so happy you’re okay.’ 

Frankie was in and out of consciousness for most of the day, asking the same questioned over and over when he woke up. 

Where’s Sophia? 

It was a little after 8 the following morning when Simon appeared, an expression across his face that was impossible to read. You all stood as an officer came into view, Frankie’s heart racing as the second officer walked in with a familiar face in her arms. You were at her side in a heartbeat, pulling the infant into your arms and smothering her tiny face in kisses. She giggled as you bounced her, carrying her over to a sobbing Frankie whose arms were out and ready to receive her. The officers remained quiet, watching the man cry tears of joy over being able to hold his baby girl in his arms again.

‘Where did you find her?’ You ask finally, raising your head to look at them. 

‘We found her and her mother in an abandoned house on the outskirts of town.’ This grabs everyone's attention, it also explained the soiled clothes that Sophia is wearing. 

‘And Lexi? What is going to happen to her?’ Ask’s Frankie, a touch of nerves in his tone. 

‘Mr Morales. We found Sophia beside her mother's body.’ Everyone’s eyes grow wide ‘She’d been dead a few hours when they were discovered. What appears to be an accidental overdose.’ 

‘Lexi’s dead?’ He asks, unsure how he feels at that moment. 

‘Yes. I’m sorry.’ Confirms the officer. 

He can only nod in response as he looks down at his daughter who’s now asleep in his arms. A multitude of emotions is flowing through him as the news cascades down. Part of him is distraught. He had loved her at one point or another and they had had a baby together. Then there was a part of him that was relieved. She could never take his daughter away from him again. Sophia was safe and he could finally rest easy. 

~

A month had passed since the incident and Frankie was well on the road to recovery. His strength still wasn’t entirely returned but he was getting there. He’d been fortunate not to suffer any permanent organ damage but his mental state had suffered, now prone to panic attacks that terrified Sophia and left you with two people to console. It had had a huge effect on you also. You hadn’t expected to come into a relationship and end up having to care for your boyfriend and his child, but you’d also not expected his ex to try and kill him. As the weeks after his release rolled on though he started to improve. His nightmares became less frequent and his panic attacks also. You were able to return to work, but a part of you still worried about him when you were gone. 

‘So Will and Ben have offered to have Sophia tonight so that you and I can just have a little time to ourselves.’ Says Frankie as he sips his morning coffee, his eyes the brightest they’ve been in weeks. 

‘That’s sweet of them.’ You reply with a smile.

‘I know things have been a little tough for you lately with me and the baby.’ He states, scratching the back of his neck nervously ‘I thought that maybe we could order a pizza and watch a movie or something. Just spend some time together before I go back to work.’ 

‘Yeah.’ You say with a nod ‘That sounds perfect.’ 

‘I’ll let them know.’ He finishes, grinning from ear to ear as you down the last of your coffee and kiss him goodbye. 

‘See you later handsome.’ You say sweetly before planting another kiss on his lips ‘I love you.’ 

‘Love you too.’ 

~

The Miller brothers were bang on time to collect Sophia, Benny fussing over his favourite niece as Frankie fired off instructions to Will and handed him her overnight bag. He had the whole evening planned out for you. He'd gone to the store and bought all the ingredients to make your favourite meal. He’d bought your favourite wine and the most stunning bouquet of your favourite flowers. You’d been through so much since you’d met him. Twice now you had saved him and he knew he would never be able to repay you for that but he could damn well show you how much it meant to him. You’d only been together less than 6 months but you were everything to him. He knew that you were the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and he hoped that you wanted that too. When you walked through the door an hour later your senses were assaulted by the smell of spices and your mouth starts to water, walking into the kitchen you can see the table is covered with your favourite Thai foods, a candle flickering next to some beautiful flowers and two tall step glasses filled with crisp white wine. 

‘What’s all this?’ You ask as you turn to face Frankie who has walked up behind you. 

‘Wanted to surprise you.’ He says softly against the shell of your ear, placing a soft kiss just behind before taking your bag and coat ‘Do you like it?’ 

‘Like it? Frankie, I love it!’ You beam throwing your arms around his neck and kissing him. 

‘Well dig in.’ He says with a grin ‘Hopefully I’ve done it justice. First attempt at Thai food.’ 

‘I’m sure it’ll be delicious.’ 

It was. You knew already that he was a good cook but he had outdone himself this evening. After you finish you settle down on the couch to watch Empire Strikes back, laying between his legs with your back against his chest as he draws circles against the soft skin of your exposed thigh. You laugh at each other as you mouth the words. Sophie had been right. You really are perfect for each other. As the credits start to roll you turn over so you’re flush against him, looking lovingly into his dark brown eyes. You suddenly feel the need to kiss him, make sure he’s really there with you. You’d come so close to losing him that you needed to feel him, in any way that you could. As the kiss became deeper, Frankie grabbed your hips and pulled you onto his lap so you were straddling him, groaning as your his started to rock back and forth. His lips leave yours and start to travel along your jaw, down your neck to your shoulder where he nibbles on the soft flesh there. You pull off your shirt before starting to unfastened the buttons on his, your hips grinding harder, desperate for friction and you can feel his growing erection through the thin fabric of your sleep shorts. When his shirt is successfully removed you make a start on his jeans, grabbing the waistband and freeing his throbbing length before taking it in your hand, slowly pumping it as you pull your head back to look at him. 

‘I need you.’ You whimper, your lip trapped between your teeth as you gaze at him with lust blown eyes. 

‘Take what you need baby.’ He whispers against your lips before pulling you into a bruising kiss. 

He shifts himself slightly as you lower yourself onto him, moaning loudly at the feeling of him filling you completely. You set a steady pace, throwing your head back as his large hands guide your movements. The room is suddenly filled with the sounds of skin against skin and pleasured moans as you ride him, biting down on the junction between his neck and his shoulder as your orgasm washes over you and you struggle to keep up your rhythm as your body convulses. Frankie quickly flips you so that you’re laying on your back, leg wrapped around his waist as he pounds into you whilst placing hot, wet, kisses along your neck. He is playing you expertly and hitting that sweet spot every time so you once again feel yourself hurtling to a climax, this one bigger than the last. 

‘One more Hermosa.’ He whispers in your ear before sucking your earlobe into his mouth. 

With a few more thrusts of his hips, you peak, that familiar gushing accompanying it and you know what you’ve done. 

‘Shit.’ Frankie groans as watches your release, his own coming along with it ‘I love it when you do that.’ 

‘I’m just thankful we have a leather couch.’ You chuckle as you lay your arm across your eyes, desperate to regain your wits. 

Frankie quickly darts to the bathroom, grabbing a cloth and returning to clean up the mess you’ve both made. Once he’s satisfied he grabs the ice cream from the freezer, cookie dough your favourite, and clicks play on Return of the Jedi. You both cuddle up against each other and bask in your high, enjoying the time you have together. Time you almost didn’t get. 


	7. Chapter 7

Frankie had never been so nervous in his life. The boys had decided to throw a barbecue to celebrate you and him being together a year and someone was coming that you had yet to meet. It was all part of an elaborate plan that Frankie had started working on a month or so back but now that it was happening he was terrified. Things had been so good lately. You had moved in with him and even received a promotion at work. Things were great and the two of you were unbelievably happy so he really didn't want that to end. The party was starting to heat up as you walked through the front door, Sophie and her girlfriend in tow and as you make your way outside you're greeted with your usual bear hug from Benny before Sophia hobbles into your arms. 

‘Hello baby girl, I missed you today.’ You say softly, grinning as she gives you a sloppy kiss on the lips. 

‘So this is the famous Doc.’ Comes a voice you’ve never heard and you turn to look at its owner.

There, in the flesh, was a man you’d only ever seen pictures of and heard stories about. He was darker than Frankie, sporting salt and pepper hair that suited him well and a smile that was genuine and warm. 

‘And that must make you Pope.’ You reply, allowing him to pull you into a hug ‘I’ve heard a lot about you.’ You finish as you wink at the boys behind him ‘Guys you know Sophie, this is her girlfriend Diana. Diana this is Benny, Will, Frankie, Pope and lastly, this little princess is Sophia.’ You finish as you bounce her in your arms. 

‘It’s lovely to meet you all.’ She says shyly, giving them all a wave. 

‘Right well food its almost ready. Beer and Wine's in the cooler. Make yourselves at home.’ States Will as he claps his hands and heads back to the grill. 

‘How was your day?’ Asks Frankie sweetly as he gives you a kiss, giggling at his daughters protest at him not giving her one too. 

‘Yeah wasn’t too bad today.’ You answer ‘Better now I’m here.’ 

It didn’t take long for everyone to start laughing and joking as conversation flowed. Even Diana relaxed and got involved, getting on particularly well with Benny. As everyone enjoyed themselves it allowed your mind to wander. Ben noticed that you were lost in your thoughts, and he knew what those thoughts were about. You and he had become practically inseparable over the last year, gossiping about anything from work to the girls he picks up at his fights. You’d come to him with something yesterday that you didn’t know what to do about, something that after a few tears and a mild anxiety attack he had talked some sense into you. Everything would be okay. Food was eaten and then everyone settled around the fire pit in the garden, the sun painting the sky in an array of colours as it started to fall. 

‘So did you crazy kids get each other presents?’ Asks Benny, wiggling his eyebrows at you both. 

‘We said we wouldn’t.’ You reply with a shrug ‘Got you a card though.’ You finish as you look at Frankie. 

‘I got you a card too.’ He replies, handing a large envelope to you. 

You hand him his and go about opening yours, noting out the corner of your eye that he’s watching you. 

‘You going to open yours?’

‘I will in a sec.’ He says excitedly ‘I want to see your face.’ 

You roll your eyes at him before pulling out the card, giggling at the image on the front. It was a rough sketch of Leiah and Han Solo holding hands, she’s telling him that she loves him and he is saying that famous like ‘I know.’ You open it and a folded sheet of paper falls out which you grab and hold to one side as you read what he wrote, smiling at the soppy words that he tried to hard to make neat. Placing the card down you open the paper and your face scrunches in confusion when you see that it’s a form. You glance at him and he nods at you so you look down at the form again, eyes widening when you realise what it is.

‘You want me to adopt Sophia?’ You ask, eyes locking on his. 

‘You’ve been an amazing mum to her the last year, even id that's not what you were trying to be.’ He starts, smiling sweetly at you ‘She calls you Mumma so why not make that official.’ 

‘Fran-’ You choke as you speak, a shaking hand covering your mouth as you cry tears of complete joy. 

‘You don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s completely up to you.’ He states, taking your hand in his ‘No pressure baby.’ 

‘Of course, I will.’ You manage to say, letting out a happy sob as you smile at him ‘You going to open yours now?’ 

‘Impatient.’ He says with a wink, poking out his tongue as he opens his envelope. 

He chuckles at the image, you being on the same wavelength as him when you’d bought his card. 

‘Without me, you’d be Solo... Really?’ He chuckles, rolling his eyes at the cheese as you shrug your shoulders. 

‘Open it.’ 

When he does his eyes grow even wider than yours had. Your heart pounds in your chest as you wait for him to speak. To say something. You note that everyone else is looking at him with intense curiosity. Everyone but Ben. 

‘What is it?’ Asks Pope, chuckling at his friend's expression. 

Finally, Frankie looks up at you, his expression hard to read in the low light of the evening.

‘Really?’ He asks, his tone hopeful. 

‘Yeah.’ 

‘Really what??’ Exclaims Will, his tone a little impatient. 

‘I’m pregnant.’ You announce, Frankie, turning the card in his hand to reveal the sonogram stuck inside. 

He’s on his feet in the blink of an eye, scooping you into his arms and kissing you deeply as he now sobs with joy. Everyone around the fire cheering as the two of you share a moment, gazing into each other’s eyes as you soak one another in. 

‘You happy?’ You ask as he lowers back to your feet.

‘Ecstatic.’ He replies, kissing you again ‘Well I guess now is a really good time to do this then.’ 

‘Do what?’ You ask as you give him a bemused look. 

You don’t see his hand reach into his pocket, all you see is him lowering himself down so that he is on one knee and the reality of what’s happening hits you. 

‘You are the best thing to happen to me since Fia was born.’ He starts, holding your hand as he struggles to keep his voice from wobbling ‘We have been through hell together. You have had to endure so much, taking care of me and a baby that wasn’t yours when I came out of hospital. You have been so selfless. I knew pretty much from the first conversation we had that you were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. So will you make me the luckiest man on the planet and marry me?’ He finishes as he reveals a beautiful ring that had been clutched in his hand the whole time. 

You can’t speak, you can only nod as he stands up to put the ring on your finger and everyone cheers. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him into a bruising kiss, the two of you smiling against each other's lips as everyone starts to chant before you tell them to keep it down in case they wake-up Sophia. The party continues well into the early hours of the morning, everyone more or less crashing where they fall and you groan, knowing you’re going to have your hands full the next morning. After you and Frankie are confident that no one's going to choke on their own vomit you check on the baby and then head to bed, both laying on your sides so you can face each other and gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes. 

‘Well, that was an eventful anniversary.’ You joke as you give Frankie a warm smile. 

‘That it was.’ He chuckles in reply.

‘You sure you’re okay about the baby?’ You ask, your tone a little nervous ‘I mean we’ve only been together a year and-’ 

‘I am more than sure about us having a baby together.’ He interrupts, cupping your cheek with his large hand ‘How far along are you?’ 

‘A little over 6 weeks.’ You reply ‘I only found out the day before yesterday. I had a turn at work so they ran some tests and well, turns out you put a bun in my oven. They managed to book me in for a scan yesterday and after talking to Benny about it I thought the sonogram would be a nice way to tell you.’ 

‘Wait Benny already knew?’ He questions and you nod in reply ‘Should I be worried about how close you two are.’ He jokes, feigning a suspicious look. 

‘Absolutely not.’ You reply as you pull him into a kiss, giggling as his hand travels up your oversized sleep shirt to cup your breast. 

‘Still can’t believe you told him before me.’ He pouts and you roll your eyes at him.

‘I was kinda having a crisis when I told him.’ You chuckle ‘Was in a complete panic but he somehow knew you’d be excited.’ 

‘Well...’ He trails off, looking guiltily at you as he darts his tongue out to wet his lower lip ‘I’d kinda told him my plan to propose... and to ask you to adopt Sophia.’ He confessed and you raise your eyebrows as he continues his story ‘I also confessed that I wanted to try and have a baby with you pretty soon after the wedding. If you agreed and wanted to of course. I want it all with your Hermosa. Everything.’ 

‘Wow...’ You reply, letting out a huff in surprise ‘Well if you don’t fuck me after that speech I’m going to implode.’ 

He didn’t hesitate to comply, quickly settling between your legs as he kisses you hard and you moan in his mouth as his erection grinds against your bare sex. You rid him of his boxers as he drags two fingers through your folds, grinning at how ready you are for him. There was no need for foreplay, that could come later. Right now you needed him and he needed you and you moan in unison as he pushes inside of you. He starts with a pretty dizzying pace, each thrust perfectly angled and it doesn’t take you long to peak, back arching as your orgasm washes over you. Your moans are like music to his ears, spurring him on as he rests his forehead against yours so he can look deep into your eyes. You gaze back at him, mouth open in a silent scream as he edges you close again and you grab onto his strong shoulders to ground yourself as it hits you, this one dragging him along with you. You remain that way for a while, panting against each other’s lips as you try to calm yourselves, hearts racing beneath the surface of your skin as your minds start to clear. 

‘One perk to being pregnant.’ You start, grinning at him as he tilts his head to one side ‘Much more sensitive.’ You finish with a wink, earning a growl from Frankie as he buries his head in the crook of your next. 

~

‘Sophie and Diana needed to head out early.’ States Benny as he nurses his coffee ‘Asked me to say goodbye from them.’ 

‘How’s everyone feeling this morning?’ You ask, chuckling at the groans you receive in reply ‘Bacon sandwiches?’

‘Yes.’ Everyone says together. 

Frankie emerges a few minutes later freshly showered, his eyes scanning his hungover friends and chuckling to himself as he spins you around and kisses you sweetly.

‘Morning Fiancé.’ He beams, kissing you again. 

‘Good morning Papi.’ You reply, grinning at him as you take his hand and place it on your belly. 

‘Oh will you two tone the cute shit down.’ Grumbles Benny as he massages his temples ‘Feeling sick as it is.’ He finishes, giving Frankie the finger when the man flips him off. 


End file.
